I love you too
by Floydgarmadork
Summary: If your soulmate's last words to you were predicted to be "I love you" would you let him say it? Even on his deathbed? Lavashipping angst. soulmate AU.


Soulmates. Everyone has them. Whether they're a friend, a family or a lover. We all have them. It is a certain as that the sun rise every morning.

Everyone has a soulmate, just like everyone has their soulmate's last words writting on their wrist. That is as certain as that the sun goes down every night.

Some people have heartfelt goodbyes. Other's have something as common as "Do you want milk in your coffee?" What does this have to do with Kai Smith you ask? Well, he too has a soulmate, of course. Just like that he too has his soulmate's last words written on his wrist.

When Kai was younger the adults could never really agree on how they felt about the last words Kai would get. Some thought that it was the most romantic thing they had ever heard, others found it sad.

You see it is deeply ingrained in everyone's mind that you would'nt want to ever say the last words written on your soulmate's wrist. That is only reasonable, right?

Well, too bad that the words on Kai's wrist said something as normal and casual as "I love you."

Now isn't that some Romeo and Juliet level tragic love story, just waiting to be written, right there? Yeah, Kai thought so too and I'm gonna let you in on a secret here. He totally used that when flirting.

"What do you say we fall in love, live a happy life together and then die the most tragic and romantic death ever seen? Sounds good?"

To be fair the jokes were mostly to cover up for the fact that it kinda scared him that something so casual would be the last words his soulmate would ever say to him, which is why he just like everyone else, decided to never let his soulmate, whoever they were, say that sentence. Ever.

It actually turned out to be easier than he'd thought. As it turned out his soulmate was Cole and, well, Cole wasn't really the affectionate type, or well, yeah, but he just showed it more than he said it, which was quite lucky, given their situation.

Cole had actually _never_ said the three words to Kai. Ever. Which sounds quite odd for a young couple in love, but it wasn't too bad. Sure Kai missed it sometimes, but better safe than sorry, right? Besides, Cole totally made up for it with his hugs!

The challenge was actually Kai not saying his last words pridicted on Cole's wrist. He was aware of them and he totally tried not to say them, but when your boyfriend calls you a jerk it is law that you say "I love you too." And Kai had done that, not paying it a second thought before he saw the fearful look on Cole's face, as if Kai was gonna drop dead right there in front of him.

Of course no one died that day. Otherwise we would'nt have this story. Now let me tell you about the time where someone actually died. That's what we're here for after all. Isn't it?

It was a pretty average day. Another mission as always, but somehow it just all went wrong all of a sudden. Kai doesn't even remember how, but Cole got stabbed.

Kai had ran to him, yelling for him to not pull out whatever he'd been stabbed with, but too late. Kai just stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the bloody knife on the floor. He knew he had to do something, but _what_ was he supposed to do?

He fell to his knees beside his boyfriend trying to stay calm and keep his hands steady as he checked the wound. He sucked in a shaky breath. It was bad. Really bad. He didn't admit that to Cole though. Heck he didn't even admit it to himself. He didn't want to. He couldn't.

He had been desperately trying to stop the bleeding, when Cole had said the words. Those three fucking words that he'd been craving to hear for so long, but had been to afraid to ever wish for. Kai had jumped slightly at the sound of it. He hadn't been able to stop the small smile from appearing before the panic washed over him.

"No. No. No. No." He had whispered desperately. Trying even harder to stop the bleeding. "No." He had sucked in another shaky breath as he felt his eyes starting to sting. "You don't get to leave me. You can't-" He had chocked on the words. Unable to finish the sentence.

Cole had caressed his cheek giving him one last weak smile. "I love you. Okay? I said it! I love you." He had whispered. Kai couldn't get his words out. He knew what he was supposed to say now, but he wasn't ready. He couldn't loose Cole now.

Kai had looked at his boyfriend who was so weak but still managed to caress his cheek. However, even he had to admit that he knew Cole would'nt survive this. Either he said it now, or he never did. He took in a deep breath, trying to steady his voice.

"I love you too."

He didn't remember anything else after that. All he knew is that Cole never said anything else to him and he'd been unable to speak from crying.

He couldn't help but bitterly think back at the times he'd joked about this moment. It wasn't a Romeo and Juliet tragedy. This was way worse. He was still here and he'd never see Cole again.

He sobbed agaisnt Cole's chest, desperately listening for a heartbeat, but heard nothing.

Everything was silent.


End file.
